Someone Like You
by DivaNikki
Summary: *Maxwell's married now and Fran has a new life in LA, but an 8 year separation proves nothing when it comes to love and lust. Rated R for language and sexual content*


_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All characters and related rights belong to CBS and Highschool Sweethearts Productions. Just a fangirl having fun!_

TN Fanfiction

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

based on the hit song by Adele (2011)

(c)opyright N.P.

_*He's married now and she's got a new life in LA, but an 8 year separation proves nothing when it comes to love and lust. A Fran and Max fanfic. Rated R for language and sexual content*_

PREFACE: In 1997, _circa. Call Me Fran_ _(5th season)_, Fran Fine and Maxwell Sheffield's relationship started to heat up physically and emotionally. But, Mr. Sheffield's morals got the best of him. When his morals got the best of him, and he got scared, he backed away from her again refusing to do the "first name thing." This time, Fran had it. She could not take anymore of this cat and mouse game and all those mixed messages. After London and all the events thereafter, such as almost making love at the hotel after Michael Bolton's concert, they had just come too far for him to push her aside as _just_ his Nanny again. He begged her to stay but only for his nanny and couldn't call her by her first name. With that, she packed up what she needed and didn't return back to the house for weeks, only seeing the children outside of the Sheffield residence and only going back there when he was not home. Soon, Fran got a job offer from her famous designer cousin Toddy Oldham. Executive assistant designer for his clients was a job offer she could not refuse, especially considering she quit her job as The Nanny. Fran moved to LA staying with Todd in his penthouse for a year to get on her feet. Once she did, she moved into a comfortable condo in West Hollywood. The children, of course, were sad and heartbroken of their nanny's absence, but they grew to be content and excited for Fran when they attended their first Hollywood premiere and met many celebrities which Todd and Fran dressed. Fran saw her family and the children when she would return to New York on business, special occasions and holidays. Meanwhile, Maxwell coped in a grieving way after Miss Fine suddenly left but he kept himself busy. 4 years later, in 2001, het met a stage actress, Cheryl Thomes, whom stared in his production and was such a hit that she won a Tony for it. Blonde, beautiful, down-to-earth, a sweet-genuine person, a lot like Sarah, Maxwell fell for her. After a million dates, they got married two years later in 2003. The children took a while to warm up to her, just because they missed Fran, but they really grew to care for Cheryl and she made their father happy. Fran almost had a stroke when she found out Mr. Sheffield married but she was already in a three-year, serious relationship with Matthew, a soap actor, whom treated her like a princess. Of course, a year and a half later, her relationship with Matthew unraveled. She was back to being alone and the fact of knowing Maxwell was peacefully sleeping next to _his wife_ every night killed her. Now, July 2005, Max came to town to pitch his idea for a new television series to CBS and for a week's vacation with his children (Maggie, 26, Brighton, 24, Grace, 18) since his wife went up north to visit her parents. Fran had no idea they were in town and they thought she was supposed to be in Paris on business which was cancelled. Fran and Max were about to get the shock of their lives. 8 years.

_Someone Like You_

_Adele-21 (2011)_

_I heard that you're settled down, that you've found a girl, and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true..._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue univited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped that you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too._

_Don't forget me, I beg. _

_I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in-love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in-love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares._

_No worries or cares?_

_Regrets and mistakes..._

_They are memories made._

_Who would've known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Driving along Santa Monica Bulevard, Maxwell stared up at the tall palm trees that paralleled each side of the road. He had always loved the beauty and feeling of them. He had seen plenty in his day but he hadn't been in Los Angeles since before Sarah died and he forgot how big and tall they were compared to the one's in Florida. He had forgotten how much he had loved this part of California, except for the smog. That he could do without. Max carefully directed his eyes around, noting all the beautifully landscaped houses. Maybe he should invest in a time-share here. Cheryl would love it.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Brighton: Doheney. This the street, Dad. Turn left.

Mawell followed his son's directions and turned left on Doheney passing Ralph's grocery store.

Max: How far up is the hotel?

Brighton: About five minutes.

As they passed many condo buildings, Gracie excitedly looked at the very tall, white/pink one coming up to their left.

Grace: Dad. 100. S Doheney. That's Fran's condo right there.

Maggie tapped her father's arm and pointed. Maxwell quickly looked but kept on driving. Just a glimpse of the condo building that he knew Fran lived in made his stomach flutter with butterflies but he couldn't tell whether they were good or bad.

Grace: Too bad she's in Europe. I would've loved to stop and see her.

Maggie: She'll be back in New York next month.

B: It's been too long since we've seen her though.

Maggie: Thank god for video chat.

Grace: Word.

Max took a deep breath. For some odd reason it made him terribly anxious that his children had seen Miss Fine on countless occasions over the past 8 years and yet he hadn't seen her once, not _once_, since she left. For a moment he felt jealousy creep over his being. He had to change the subject.

Max: Will the hotel be on our right or left, Brighton?

Brighton: On the right.

Grace: After we check in, can we grab something to eat? I'm starving.

Maggie: Me, too.

Max: Sure. But, I have to make a conference call to CC and Jim first.

A few hours later, the gang were strolling along a path with beachfront restaurants and shops when finally Maggie pointed to a white building coming up their way.

Maggie: This place looks nice. We should eat here.

As the four of them walked along the sidewalk, they observed Shutters on the Beach, a two story, white malibu-esque restaurant with an inside and veranda dining room with a great view of the beach and Pacific Ocean just down below.

Max: Looks like a great spot.

B: I don't care. I just want to eat.

They continued walking to find the front door. Max noted how comfortable and casual but elegant the place was. His eyes scanned over the people on the veranda eating making sure they were in casual attire, if it a fancy restaurant they surely would have to go back to the hotel and change.

As the kids proceeded to walk towards the front doors, Maggie looked inside the window.

Maggie: Oh, it's a coffee shop down here and there's a band.

B: It must be like a Starbucks downstairs and a restaurant upstairs.

Grace: Yeah, Dad, let's eat here.

The kids turned around when he wasn't behind them. He was just standing six feet away looking up at the veranda in a daze.

Grace: Daddy?

Maggie and Brighton exchanged confused glances as their father didn't move a muscle.

Maxwell didn't know if he was seeing right. Surely, it was just a woman that looked like her. He squinted his eyes again and when he saw the woman smile and laugh up there sitting at a table at the end of the veranda, he knew. He could never forget that smile and the way her nose crinkled when she laughed.

It was Fran.

Wearing a black sun-dress, her hair down blowing in the breeze, and her skin glowing against the pink sunset, he felt his breath leave his body. He had seen pictures of her from the children, and in magazines, throughout the years but she didn't look nearly as beautiful as she did now. The past 8 years had no downside effect on her. She had aged gracefully, like a fine wine! Her hair wasn't big anymore, her make-up subdued, and her attire was modern but still flirty. She had a little more curves but her body was still as sexy as he remembered. He became a little more grayer and earned more crowsfeet on his eyes but if he had aged like her he would look the same as he did 15 years ago. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

That's when she saw him. In the midst of laughing, Fran tured her head his direction and when her eyes glanced down, she did a quick double take. Her laughter suddenly stopped and her smile disappeared in the snap of a finger. She was sure her heart stopped beating when she saw who that man was down there staring up at her. Was she hullicinating?

Maggie: Dad, what's wrong?

The children walked from the doors back to their father. When they still got no response, they looked up to see what he was staring at.

Now she knew she wasn't hullucinating. In an instant of seeing _her family_ looking up at her, she stood up out of her chair in shock. The couple at her table looked their direction confused when she stood up.

Grace: Fran!

Fran finally directed her eyes off of Max when she turned to the couple at her table and excused herself. It was a mere second before she ran out the doors, level with them now. She stopped a few feet away still in shock as the children ran to her giving her hugs. Max still stood in place, their eyes melting in to each other.

8 years.

But when Fran looked at the ring on his left hand she snapped out of her daze and welcomed the children with open arms.

Fran: What on earth are you doing here? What a surprise!

Maggie: What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe.

Fran: My trip was cancelled. I didn't know you were coming. Are you here on vacation?

B: Dad came on business but took us along for a vacation.

Grace: I missed you so much, Fran.

Fran: I missed you too, sweetie.

Maggie: We haven't seen you since New Years.

Fran: I know. I've been so busy.

Max walked up to them and stood in front of Fran as each of his children were wrapped in her arms. Her eyes slid back to his like a forceful magnet. She gave him her best smile, a mask behind her nervousness. She spoke softly.

Fran: Hi.

Max responded the same but without mirroring the smile.

Max: Hello.

The world seemed to stop around them as they just stared at each other, frozen in time. After the initial shock wore off, Fran couldn't help but just smile at him. She didn't know why, but she had to. And when Max saw that smile, he had the urge to wrap her up in his arms and twirl her in joy. No matter what, she could just look at him a certain way and everything melted away - the woman still had that effect on him. Instead of acting on his thoughts, he smiled back. Then, the world started moving again; traffic was heard, people were walking by them, and they both noticed the others babbling in excitement.

A little later, everyone sat inside the restaurant catching up. Max however was staring at Fran and she noticed feeling a little uneasy. He was looking at her like he was studying her to paint a portrait. He seemed very...she couldn't quite tell. His expression was almost intrigue or amazement. 8 years had an effect on her, too. She couldn't tell whether she was relieved to see him or annoyed that he came back into her life, her _new_ life.

Fran: So, Maggie. Have you and that gorgeous fiance of yours set a date yet?

Maggie sat up straight and smiled excited.

Maggie: I was going to tell you once you called after you came back from your trip but we have set a date for April.

Fran: Ooo. Not even a year.

Grace: And finally. They have been together for like forever.

Fran: What about you, B? You and Amy going to tie the knot soon?

B: We've only been living together for 6 months. Give me a break.

Fran: So, You've been dating for two years.

B: We decided if we can live two years together happy, then we will talk about marriage. We're just having fun right now. Besides, Amy wants to finish her Masters before settling down.

Fran: Maggie, any ideas where you want to have the wedding?

Maggie: We talked about it and we want a small ceremony in Hawaii, a beach wedding. We looked at places and there are wedding packages you can get, honeymoon included.

Fran: That sounds lovely.

Maggie: Just immediate family and a few of our closest friends. And Fran, I want you to help me with the wedding, planning it and picking out a wedding dress and all that.

Fran froze a second.

She quickly and carefully looked over at Max who now turned his attention to Maggie.

Fran: What about your step-mother?

Maggie didn't dare look at her father but she did lower her voice a tad.

Maggie: I want you to do it.

Fran felt uneasy, not because of her request but because of Maxwell.

Fran: Gracie, you don't want to help your sister plan her wedding?

Grace: Fran, I won't have time. I'm starting NYU in the fall and after that me and Tracy are thinking about moving into an apartment on campus. Besides, I'm not even 21. I can't plan a bachlorette party.

Fran: Well, it's up to your father.

Maggie's smile disappeared and she became irritated.

Maggie: What? I'm an adult. I don't need my father's permission.

Max: When I'm paying for it, you do.

Maggie put her hand over Fran's.

Maggie: Fran, you were a "mother" to me after I lost my mom. I had always felt that in some weird way she sent you to me, to help me become a woman, and to help our family be happy again. If I can't have my own mother help me plan my wedding, I want the second best.

Fran looked over at Max.

Max: I want Maggie to be happy and I want her to have a wonderful wedding.

Maggie smiled from ear to ear.

Approved.

Later, Fran, Max and the kids were walking towards the parking lot. Fran and Max were in back walking slowly side by side talking about their latest work ventures.

Fran: That's fascinating. What happens if you get picked up?

Max: Then I'll have to get an apartment or something out here. But we have contracts and productions in the theatre, too. So, if the schedules coincide, CC and I already decided that she would stay back in New York with Tom and Gary and I'd take care of business here with Jim.

Fran: You could be here for quite a while if it's a success.

Max: Yes. But, we'll see what happens this week.

Fran: Would your wife mind moving here?

Max: We'll it wouldn't be permanently. I wouldn't want to leave New York for good. But, Cheryl does love California.

Fran fiddled with her nail before she asked the next question.

Fran: And is she here?

Max: No. She's up in San Francisco visiting her parents.

Fran nodded. Gracie turned around and walked to Fran.

Gracie: Whose some celebs that you guys last dressed?

Fran: The last person I had was Rachel McAdams. Toddy's team designed her outfit for her movie Wedding Crashers which comes out in a few weeks. I did the fittings. Toddy had a tuxedo alteration with Steve Martin, yesterday.

Maggie: Have you had Meryl Streep yet?

Fran giggled.

Fran: Not yet.

B: Pam Anderson?

Fran: Uh, no.

They got up to the cars.

Maggie: So, Fran, call us tomorrow and we'll plan something to do.

Fran: Definitely.

She hugged the kids before turning to Max.

Max: It was nice seeing you again.

Fran nodded.

Fran: You, too.

Max: If you're too busy to do something...

Fran: I always make time for them.

Max: If I'm not working, will it be alright if I join you?

Fran: Of course.

Max: Ok. Have a good night.

Fran: You, too.

They both joined like a magnet and embraced, their arms wrapping tightly around each other. Fran got a whif of that familiar cologne and almost died. As quick as the hug started, it ended. He loosened and gave her a faint smile before he turned and walked towards the rental car with his kids.

The next day, Fran walked through her livingroom and headed to the kitchen proceeding to the kitchen island. She picked up the dozen red roses sitting there and smelled them contently. She always loved the aroma of fresh roses. She was about to retrieve a vase when there was a knock at her door. Setting the bouqet down she smoothed her short skirt and walked over to the door peeking out the peephole.

It was Max.

Fran's stomach quivered with delight just seeing him. She opened the door with a bright smile immediately making him smile back at her just the same.

Fran: Hi.

Max: Hi.

They stood there for a few seconds just smiling, happy to see one another again.

Fran: What are you doing here?

Max: I called but there was no answer. The children are downstairs. They'll be up in a minute. They spotted a JGO or J something.

Fran giggled and ushered him inside.

Fran: JLO?

Max: Yes. We're going shopping on Rodeo Drive and thought you might like to join us.

Fran: Oh, I'd love to but I have to go to the studio in a little bit.

Max tried to hide his disappointment.

Max: Oh, that's too bad.

Fran: But, you know, the studio is by Rodeo. I'm only going to be there for a few hours. If you want, you can drop me off and when you're done shopping you can meet me back at the studio and we can go grab Starbucks. I can't stay long though. I've got work to finish at home for tomorrow.

Max: That sounds good.

Fran nodded agreeing. Then, she turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. He watched her every move. She wore a matching white, skirt suite that was professional but flattering. It was snug on her curves and the skirt was as short as he remembered her skirts to be. Her legs were still as toned as he remembered and her hips swayed appreciatively. And, of course, she hadn't lost her touch walking in the highest of heels.

Max followed her into the kitchen area.

Fran: My parents sent me these roses. Aren't they gorgeous?

Max: Yes, just like you.

Fran looked at him with a surprised smile. He swore he saw her blush.

Fran: I want to get these in water before I leave.

She opened a top cabinet and stood on her tipy toes reaching for a vase on top. Max immediately rushed behind her.

Max: Here, let me.

Fran: No, no. I've got it.

Max: Let me help you. I can reach...

They both reached up grabbing the vase. They both froze noticing how they were pressed together. Fran spoke softly as she felt his hips embraced against her bottom.

Fran: It's ok. I've got it.

Max slowly let go of the vase but he didn't move an inch from her. Fran lowered the vase in her arms and turned around to face him. She looked down at their chests pressed together before she looked up into his eyes, afraid to move. He was staring at her mouth. The last time they were in this position they had been kissing. Oh, how he loved that mouth of hers. Only kissing her could he be sent into a sexual frenzy right at that first instant. No one else had that effect on him, not Sarah, not even his wife. But everyone and everything slipped away into a fog as their lips seemed to be magnets, a force too strong to ignore.

Before Fran knew it, his lips were on hers. It was a shock to her system, but a pleasurable one, that made her instinctively open her mouth to receive him fully. Tongue's immediately embraced. There was no stopping it and no patience to go slow. 8 years was built up in this kiss.

It was so forceful and sexual, Fran dropped the vase as their arms wrapped around each other. Neither noticed the shatter of the crystal.

She felt her tush hit the back of the counter as he pushed her into it. She couldn't help herself about what she was about to do. As his hands were lost in her hair and her neck pushing her lips closer to his, her hands went to his hips and pressed them into hers harder. Fran heard a little groan. He heard another. Was it him? Was it her? Was it both? They didn't know. They couldn't breath but they didn't care. This was it for both of them. If they were to die from suffication, lost in each other, that would be the perfect way to go.

The last time they came close to kissing like this with such intensity, such urgency was in London when they burst into the hotel room ready to make love.

And, it didn't happen.

Fran started thinking about why it didn't happen.

His fears.

And his fears of intimacy emotionally and physically is what made her leave him 8 years ago. Then him being married popped into her mind. He was someone's husband. What was she doing? Most of all, what was _he _doing?

Sensing her passion fading, his lips left hers as quickly as it started. A little shaken up by shock and raw passion, they just stared at each other breathing heavy.

He took two steps back from her. As his feet crunched the glass, they looked down at the broken vase. Neither could think of cleaning up the mess, they could only think of what just happened to why the vase broke in the first place.

Echoe'd voices and knocks on the door snapped them back into reality. Fran immediately walked over to the door and let the children in as Max quickly cleared his lips of any lipstick.

Maggie and Grace were excited as they pushed their camera phones in Fran's face.

Maggie: Fran, look! Jennifer Lopez was just outside!

Grace: We got pics.

Fran: Oh, that's exciting.

B walked towards Max and noticed the glass.

B: What happened? Why is there glass all over the floor?

Fran: Oh, uh...

Max: We accidentally dropped it trying to get it down from the cabinet.

Fran: Yeah, don't worry about it, sweetie.

B: Ok.

Grace: Fran, did Dad tell you about going shopping?

Fran: Yes, he did. I have to go into work for a few hours though.

Fran was going to back out of their agreement of dropping her off and then doing dinner but she saw the disappointment on the children's faces. Her feelings for Mr. Sheffield stayed down in a dark, deep place for all these years but now, with him here and after what just happened, she knew every second with him would fire up those feelings again.

She didn't want to disappoint the kids, and she wanted to be with them every moment, but she didn't want to make Max feel awkward either. This time she was more than willing to let him off the hook. Maybe he would save her by telling them that they would all go shopping and do dinner another time.

Max: But, Miss Fine's, uh, Fran's work is on Rodeo Drive. She suggested we drop her off and when we're done shopping we can pick her up and go to Starbucks.

B: Oh, that'll work.

Maggie: Cool.

Fran forced a smile.

Outside, they walked towards Max's rental car.

Fran: Who's going shot gun?

B: You go ahead, Fran.

Fran: No, it's ok, I don't mind sitting in the back.

Max stopped to look at her. He could tell she was very nervous around him, even more than before and he knew why. He was confused at why he wasn't nervous. He just had an amazing, sexually charged kiss with a woman who wasn't his wife, and not just any woman - Fran - and to his libido that meant trouble, so why was he the one that was so calm? Why was he the one that started the kiss? This time, the shoe was on the other foot it seemed.

In the car, it was very quiet and the air was thick as Max over-concentrated on his driving, trying to push his thoughts away, as Fran stared out the window motionless.

Annoyed, Brighton leaned up between them.

B: Ok, it's just too quiet for my taste.

When he turned on the radio, a popular Black Eyed Peas song came out the speakers so he turned the volume up. The kids loved the song and started singing and dancing in their seat. With no reaction from Fran, Gracie leaned foward and took Fran's hands in hers and swayed them to the beat. Fran forgot about what just happened between her and her "ex-boss" for a moment as she danced in her seat. Max smiled and relaxed as he watched her laugh and dance along with the children.

That evening, Max sat in the livingroom of his hotel room going over notes. Writing the last note, he took off his glasses and checked his watch. It was a few minutes past seven. The kids were out and wouldn't be back until late. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Fran's.

Fran: Hello?

Max: Hi.

Fran: Hi.

Max: I didn't think you'd pick up.

Fran: Why's that?

Max: Because you basically ignored me earlier.

Fran: I don't think we need to discuss why I did.

A few seconds of silence Max spoke.

Max: What are you doing?

Fran: Watching TV.

Max: That sounds boring.

Fran: It is.

Max: Have you finished your work for tomorrow?

Fran: Yes.

Max: The kids are out doing their own thing. I'm finished with work for the evening. I haven't eaten dinner yet. Maggie told me about this great restaurant called Beso. Would you like to have dinner and drinks and catch up?

Fran: I am actually hungry.

Max: Is that a yes?

Fran: Sure. I'll meet you there in an hour.

Fran walked into Beso, a ritzy LA restuarant, and immediately spotted Max, in a dashing Armani suit, sitting at the bar before the hostess could even ask her name. Fran politely motioned towards him to the hostess before she started his way.

She took a deep breath.

Ok, Fran, this is just dinner with an old friend to catch up, she thought.

Did _she_ just say friend?

That was _his_ line and she used to despise that word.

Fran stopped in her tracks as she was suddenly lost in her own thoughts. She vowed that tonight was JUST dinner. She was going to be polite and hopefully it wouldn't be ackward. After that kiss, they needed to clear that thick air. How else would they move on to actually being friends again. Fran knew one thing - she would not let those feelings creep their way back up.

Max checked his watch and looked behind him. There she was walking his way, smiling. He noticed the very sexy dress she wore. That was one sexy little black dress. The slit up her leg must be higher than he ever remembered her wearing. Her cleavage was inviting. Plus, her curves moved rythmatically in the material.

As she stood next to him he smiled.

Max: Hello.

Fran: Hi.

She slid onto the chair next to him as the bartender walked up.

Fran: I'll have a glass of Merlot, please. Thank you.

She felt his eyes on her. She couldn't help but giggle as he stared at her.

Fran: What?

Max cleared his throat a bit embarrased.

Max: Sorry. You just look so beautiful tonight.

Fran: Are you flirting with me Mr. Sheffield?

Max: How can a man not when a gorgeous woman is sitting next to him in that dress.

Fran looked down at her dress and now she was getting embarrased. She wondered herself if she picked that dress to get his attention.

Fran: I, um, it's new and I haven't had the chance to wear it yet.

Max: Well, I must say you wear it well.

The bartender set her wine glass in front of her. Max picked up his and held it towards her.

Max: Here's to start a new.

Fran clinked hers with his before taking a sip of the red wine.

Later, Fran and Max were halfway done with their dinner and it was going well. They were enjoying each others company again as they talked and laughed at old times. Nothing akward was brought up.

Max: When was the last time we had dinner together?

Fran: 1997.

Max: Are you enjoying your pasta?

Fran: Mm hm. It's delish.

Max: Niles made that for you for your birthday. Do you rememeber? We all dressed up but you wanted it to be just a simple family dinner. You invited your mother but she turned up with like fifteen people.

Fran giggled and noded.

Fran: I remember the look on your face. I don't know what you were more terrified by: your whole house fill with Fine's or my mother wearing that skin-tight feather gown.

Max laughed.

Max: I've had my whole house filled with your family before, but that dress - I had not been introduced to.

Fran: It was awful.

Max: I remember the dress you wore that night.

Fran looked up at him smiling in awe.

Fran: You do?

Max: Mm hm. You don't remember?

Fran: No.

Max: It was a strapless red dress that...left little to the imagination.

Fran smiled with a hint of sexiness.

Fran: Oh, yeah. I wore that to get your attention. I'm glad it worked.

Fran tabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin, her eyes shining. His were shining back.

Max: So, tell me. This guy you were involved with...how long were you dating?

Fran: Which guy?

Max: How many have you dated?

Fran smiled recognizing his jealousy.

Fran: A few. But I assume you're talking about Matthew.

Max: The soap actor.

Fran: Mm hm. General Hospital.

Max: How long were you together?

Fran giggled taking a sip of her third glass of wine.

Fran: Why do you want to know?

Max: I'm curious. How long?

Fran: 4 1/2 years.

Max: Was it serious?

Fran: 4 1/2 years for me is serious - very serious. We lived together for 2 years.

Max: You did?

Fran: The kids never told you?

Max: No. So, what happened?

Fran: Egh, we grew apart. We realized we were unhappy living together. We tried to continue to stay together after that but it only lasted a few months. We realized if we can't stay happy living together, how will we stay happy if we get married. So, we ended it. It was mutual and on good terms.

Max: Well, that's good.

Fran just looked up at him.

Max: Oh, not because you broke up. I didn't mean...What I meant...just because it was on good terms. Not that I'm happy you're single. Cause I'm not...I...

Off Fran's exasperated look, he sighed himself.

Max: And I'll stop talking now.

Fran: It's ok.

Later, after finishing dessert, Max and Fran enjoyed a glass of champage. The air started to thicken around them gradually as conversation ran short. Max stared at Fran as she studied her champagne glass.

Max: Would you like to dance?

Fran: No.

Max's smile faded when she answered right away and was very blunt and to the point about it.

Max: You never turned a dance with me down before.

Fran: Yeah, well, that was before you were married.

Max paused before he replied to her snarky remark.

Max: And before you left me.

Fran set her glass down and straightened in her seat.

Fran: I was never _with_ you, Max.

She fiddled with her earring as she brought her voice down but enough to be audible.

Fran: You made that perfectly clear.

Max was getting angry at how this night was starting to end.

Max: What's the problem?

Fran: No problem.

Max: Obviously there is. I ask for a dance and you jump down my throat.

Fran: I'm sorry.

Max: Fran.

She looked up at him after hearing his soft tone say her name.

Max: It's just a dance.

"Just a dance," Fran thought. "They used to be _just_ friends, too."

Seeing her hesitant, Max got up out of the booth. She thought he was going to walk away upset but instead she saw his hand extended to her and his smile inviting.

She took his hand.

When they got to the dance floor, he held her in a friendly position, not too close.

Max: See, this isn't bad is it?

Fran just looked at him smiling at his playfulness. After a minute, Fran eased towards him more relaxing which he noticed right away. He gently pulled her body closer to his, no space between them, and she didn't refuse. Fran felt Maxwell relax as their bodies gently swayed together in unison. She remembered all the times his body would tense up when they would get close like this but now it was as if he had a reverse reaction. She couldn't fight the feelings of how wonderful this felt dancing with him. He rest their dancing hands together against his chest as she rest her cheek on his, her other hand playing with his back collar. His hand moved from her lower back up to move hair away from her ear as he whispered into it.

Max: Can I ask you a question.

Fran: Mm hm.

Max: If you could wish for one thing right now what would it be?

Max didn't know where that question came from and didn't know how she'd react but he was relieved when she didn't tense up. She didn't pause to look at him. She just answered as if she had been thinking about it at that very same moment.

Fran: I'd wish that we were dancing in our bed.

Fran was surprised when he didn't tense up or look at her taken back. He just kept swaying with her. She used the word "our" on purpose and she knew that he caught that.

Just thinking about her comment, started to make their temperature rise. The sexy music, their bodies touching, that familiar comfort, started to paralyze them back into their own little world. Max's cheek slide back from hers and he turned his lips towards her ever-s0-lightly so he left a butterfly kiss on her cheek. He felt her stop swaying but she didn't pull back. He didn't know what came over him but he had to kiss that mouth again. And she couldn't pull away. Not yet. They were too close...

Another feathery kiss on her cheek. Now on the corner of her lips. He heard her sigh before his lips touched hers. Before he could even place another, she had her hands on his chest and pushed away from him angry.

Fran: No.

Turning away from him she walked to their booth and grabbed her purse.

A little later, Fran was just about to close her apartment door when Max pushed it open, startling Fran. He was angry and she didn't care. She just wanted this night to be over, this week to be over, so he could be back in NY so she could go on with her life.

Max: You just leave me at the restaurant?

Fran put her hand to her forehead and sighed trying to remain calm.

Fran: Max, please get out.

Max: No.

Fran grit her teeth and opened the door not looking at him.

Fran: Get. Out.

Max walked to the door but swung it out of her hands, slamming it shut.

Max: Not until we settle this.

Fran: I have nothing to say to you.

Max raised his voice a tad as he pointed to her.

Max: Well, I have something to say to you.

Fran looked at him with rage in her eyes. How dare he.

Max: I think you owe me an apology.

Fran put her hand on her hip and looked at him as if she didn't hear him right.

Fran: I...BEG...your pardon?

Max: You heard me.

Fran: I owe _you_ an apology for what exactly?

Max: For leaving me at the restuarant. For snapping on me, treating me coldly ever since I got here. You have no right, especially since you're the one that walked out on me and the children.

Fran stiffened up and walked to him slowly with daggers in her eyes as her voice came out hissing.

Fran: Ok, first of all, you know exactly why I left the restaurant. And, to get the point across, I did NOT walk out on your children. I walked out on _you_. And second of all, I am sorry if I'm acting a little hasty but it's only because you show up here out of no where after 8 years of no phone calls, no letters, NOTHING and then kiss me like we picked up where we left off. And THEN you act like it's no big deal!

Max's temper rose and he couldn't help but shout.

Max: You kissed me back!

Fran felt tears start to spring but she wouldn't let them fall.

Fran: I wish I hadn't!

She went to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm angry.

Max: You're lying!

Fran whipped her arm away just as angry.

Fran: No, I'm not! I left to get away from you - to get away from all the HURT that you left on me, pretending like you wanted me, that you loved me, then pulling away and taking it all back day after day for years. Finally when I thought we were transforming out of our cat & mouse game, you STILL told me it wasn't the right time. I had enough. You didn't want me - fine. I left. I have been living here for almost a decade now with my new job, my new life, new men, trying to forget about my feelings for you but then you come here out of no where and we kiss. I just knew my feelings would re-surface if I continued to let myself be around you. And I am not about to let that happen. I've come too far to let you get to me again, to let you use me and then just toss me aside. I'm not the same woman I used to be.

Max took a deep breath, biting his own jaw to lower his blood pressure. His voice came out in a rumble, making Fran's skin shiver with fright and delight.

Max: I've always wanted you.

Fran crossed her arms and turned away from him shaking her head unbelievably. He whipped her back around which did not make her happy. She pushed him back from her.

Max: You know I've always wanted you. You know how I felt about you. Why couldn't you understand that it was hard for me? HM? Do you know how hard it was to see you every day and not be able to reveal my feelings for you?

Fran's arms dropped.

Fran: Why didn't you? What do you think would have happened?

Max: You weren't just a one night stand or a temporary girlfriend and I wasn't ready to give you what you expected. What if it didn't work out - then I'd be alone again with another heartbreak, another mother separated from my children.

Fran: Well, you sure recovered quickly after I left.

Max shot daggers at her.

Max: Don't...don't even bring Cheryl into this.

Fran: Oh, I think I have plenty of right to bring her into this. You are a married man, you should not have kissed me.

Max: And you should not have kissed me back knowing I was a married man.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke.

Fran: Well, you don't have to worry about it, honey, because it's over and forgotten! I don't want to remember our kisses and I don't want to kiss you ever again.

Max didn't know what came over him. He took two steps to her and grabbed her head fiercly, pushing their mouths together proving her wrong.

Fran wasn't having it. No way.

She whimpered, upset, and pulled away laying a slap across his face. Shocked at her own movement, she became still. He grabbed her wrist shocked himself but in a fury.

Max: Don't you EVER do that again.

Fran: LET GO!

She hit her other fist against his chest. He tried to grab that one now but she got free and took two steps back from him, tears now falling. Breathing heavy she looked at him like she was a bull ready to charge. Neither have seen anger in each other ever like they had righ then.

Fran: WHY? Why did you marry her?

Max's face softened as he watched her finally let go of all her rage after all these years.

Fran: How could you just marry her like that after spending all those years with me and not doing one damn thing? What does she have that I don't have? Is she prettier, smarter, classier, turn you on more...What?

Fran saw his anger melt away as tried to turn from her. She went to him and pushed his shoulder to have him look at her. He did.

Fran: I need to know!

Max knew the answer but couldn't say it and she relieved him of talking when, crying, she kissed him just as he kissed her a few moments ago. They both knew she was trying to show him how satisfying she could still be to him even though he was married and she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

He pulled her back, her bottom lip slapping from his, and turned to walk out. When he got to the door opening it, she slammed it shut, sliding between him and the door.

Then, they kissed again. Neither pulled away this time.

Their mouths clashed as hard against each other as they could be, teeth scraping, tongue's clashing. Max dug his hands in her hair as much as he could and didn't even realize how he was pulling her hair, pushing her head closer. Fran hung onto him for dear life trying to drink in as much passion of him as she could get.

Max did break the kiss, but only for a moment. His lips only inches away from hers, he breathed harshly against her, his hands still lost in her hair.

Max: God, I've missed you.

Fran didn't know what came over her, but through her sexual haze, she heard his husky voice saying those words to her. Those words came out in a desperate kind of way and she let out a cry: from happiness, from desperation, from anger? She didn't know.

Fran: I've missed you.

She hugged him tightly, crying. He released a sob himself but his breath became more heavy and he started kissing her neck in hunger. She lifted her head and let out another breathy cry as her mouth found his again.

He lifted her up, her legs around his waist and he walked her a step until her back hit the door with a bang. They balanced each other as their hands desperately started ripping at each other. He unzipped her dress halfway, pulling the top down, her strapless bra now visible. She yanked his jacket off, grabbed his shirt collar, anger and passion all over her face. She ripped his shirt open, buttons flying. He grabbed her neck, her head banging against the door, their mouths opened for each other.

They didn't have time to be slow and gentle.

His hands cupped her breasts through her lacey push up bra in a possessive kind of way as his hips had her pinned against the door. Feeling his arousal pushing against her through her dress, she gasped. His mouth feverishly bit down her throat and to the skin pushed above the cups. Hearing her whimper made him as hard as he ever thought he could be. Kissing her again he held her as he walked them to the couch. He sat down with her straddling his hips.

Her hands undid his pants in a speed she never knew her hands could possess. Somehow she realized he had taken off her panties, but when? She didn't care. And he didn't even notice she had pulled his arousal free of his boxers.

Her back hit the couch. Without warning, a hot, shock sensation went through their bodies as he pushed himself into her and they became one for the first time.

They both let out harsh breaths and husky moans and whimpers as their bodies moved together. He held her head in place as he pumped into her fiercly. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and she let out another cry as she stared into his eyes. He kissed her again but briefly as he moved to her neck. Her eyes shut in delight as their moans continued to mirror each other. She couldn't think of anything but how he was making her feel: such passion, such heat, such raw sex. He let out a groan as he felt her muscles starting to contract around him, a sensation he would never forget.

She whimpered and clawed at his back as his speed increased, an amazing build up starting in her core. It didn't take long. A few gasps came before she whimpered, crying out loudly as her muscles milked him to the point of madness. The sounds of the pleasure he was giving to her drove him over the edge. He pumped into her a few more times before he groaned loudly and released.

He slowly collapsed ontop of her and she welcomed his weight. After a minute of recovering, all of a sudden, as if reading their own minds, they both stiffened. Gasping, Fran looked at him as he looked at her. Their expressions mirrored each other. They weren't horrified at finally being with each other but horrified at the circumstances. They failed their test.

He quickly got off of her and she scooted away from him.

He quickly did up his pants and stumbled to the mini bar where he put his hands, steadying himself. Fran remained on the couch and slowly did herself up as best as she could.

He just cheated on his wife - something he vowed as a man, as a person, that he would NEVER do to anyone.

She just let herself give into him again, a married man, that refused to tell her how he really felt.

Max finally did turn around to look at her. He didn't say he was sorry. He wasn't taking it back, which Fran knew he probably would do, but apparantly she was wrong. When she should be happy at that, she was tearing herself up inside.

Fran had just had probably the most intense sex of her life with a man she has always been in-love with, her dream man, and this was the way it had to happen. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. He was about to say something to her when his cell phone rang.

Startled, they both turned their attention to his cell phone which was lying on the floor by the couch. Fran slowly picked it up and held it towards him. He hesistated before he walked over and grabbed it from her. It stopped ringing before he could answer which was probably best since he knew his voice would be shaky or come out in a croak.

After listening to the voicemail, he noticed Fran was putting her blouse back together.

Max: Um, the children, they, wondering where, uh, where I'm at.

Fran just nodded, not looking at him. Max didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave her like this but they both knew him leaving right now would be best. He didn't leave mad. She didn't show anger on her face when she did glance at him before he walked out the door. The minute the door shut behind her, she felt her knees falter and she held onto the couch as she collapsed onto the ground an emotional mess.

The next morning, Max walked out of his bedroom doing his tie. Maggie and Brighton were on the balcony eating room service. Max poured himself a cup of coffee and walked out, joining them.

Max: Morning.

Maggie: Morning.

B: Hey Dad.

Max took a deep, refreshing breath as he gazed at the hills in the distance. The sun was warm, the skies were bright blue and he felt so peaceful. He woke up with a smile which confused him since he knew he should be angry at himself, ashamed. But, he couldn't stop thinking of her, of last night. Sure they faught and cried but in the end they indulged their passion, their real feelings for each other. He couldn't stop thinking of her, how his stomach would flutter in delight everytime he thought of her smile and her passion for life and the sounds she made when he touched her. The feelings that stirred again for her was almost too much for him to take. He just knew he wanted to hug her and kiss her and hold her and never let her go.

He had to see her.

Maggie: Uh, Dad. Hellooo.

Max: Hm?

Maggie: I asked what time your meeting was.

Max: Oh. I'm sorry. I have to leave soon.

Max checked him watch. 9:15 a.m.

Max: I'm running late actually. I overslept.

B: You got in late last night.

Max: Mm hm.

Maggie: We're still on for 4th of July at Santa Monica Pier and Venice Beach right?

Max: Yep. I'll be gone for a few hours. I should be back by 2. What are you guys going to do today?

Maggie: We're gonna go do the hiking trail up by the Hollywood Sign.

Max: We'll leave at 3 so make sure you're back by then. We'll eat, shop, hang on the beach and fireworks at 9.

B: Sounds good to me.

Max: Where's your sister?

B: Still sleeping.

Max pointed to Maggie.

Max: If she's not up by 10 wake her up. I didn't pay for her to spend the whole day sleeping.

Max took a bite of a piece of toast making sure he had something in his stomach to start the day.

Max: Did Fran call? Did she cancel for today?

Maggie: No. Why? She can't spend 4th of July with us now?

Max: No, I was just wondering. Her work keeps her busy and can be spontaneous at times.

Max sighed with relief. Of course there was still time for her to come up with an excuse of not to come but he was hoping the thought of the children would be her priority to come again even when she didn't want to, just like after their kiss.

Max: Alright. I'll see you guys later.

B: Good luck.

Across town in Calabasas, Fran sat on the couch in her cousin Toddy's livingroom taking notes as he made dictations as Vicki held up a red evening gown. Vicki is one of Fran's very good friends. She's blonde, in her 30's and is another assistant to Toddy.

Fran drifted her eyes away and took off her glasses as she saw Max's smiling face in her mind. The mere thought of the man that sent tingles througout her body was ten times intesified after last night. She was suprised at herself. She wasn't feeling guilty or mad at herself for giving in. Even though their first time was not how she had always fantasized it to be, everything just felt right in the world. She woke up so peaceful, so energized. The simple matter of birds chirping outside her bedroom window made her smile. Last night was intense: the fighting, the crying and the sex. But it all didn't matter to her all of a sudden. They finally got together and it was amazing. She was a little worried how he felt. Was he angry? Did he never want to see her again? She didn't know. I mean, he didn't take it back last night and she couldn't blame him for the way their lovemaking ended, she was shocked as well. They never planned this. They did break their promises. But, all Fran knew was she wanted to see him. She was not going to back out of the 4th of July celebration with her family tonight.

Todd: What do you think of the bust, Frannie?

Vicki: Should we take it up a notch?

Toddy and Vicki turned to Fran who stared off into space.

Toddy: Frannie?

Fran: Hm?

Toddy: Where are you this morning?

Fran: Sorry. I'm a bit distracted.

Toddy: I can see that.

Fran: What did you ask?

Vicki: What do you think of taking up the bust an inch or two?

Toddy: Do you think Leann is a bit busty for this line?

Fran: No. She's conservative but she likes to wear something cheeky, too. This line is perfect. It will give her a nice lift and will have just the right amount of sexy cleavage where she feels comfortable.

As Toddy went back on to talking to Vicki Fran's cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Maggie.

_Maggie: Hey, F. Dad askd me if u called & cancelled our plans 4 2nite. Just making sure we're still on._

Fran bit her lip and text her back.

_Fran: Did he seem like he wanted me 2 cancel our plans?_

_Maggie: No actually he seemd like he was worried that you mightve._

Fran smiled with sweet thoughts.

_Fran: Dnt worry plans are still a go. Im working right now. Will call u later. Luv._

She put her cell phone back down and took a relieved breath as she continued writing.

Later, at Santa Monica Pier, Max checked his watch again for the hundredth time getting nervous.

Max: Are you sure she's coming?

Maggie: Yeah, she text me this morning and said we're still on for today. She knows the time.

Max: Well it's been half an hour.

Maggie: Maybe she got held up at work.

Grace: I'll text her.

Grace got out her phone and started texting away. Max looked around. The scenery was beautiful. The skies were still as blue as they were this morning, perhaps even more so since the smog seemed to clear up. The ocean was breathtaking. The beach in the distance was inviting with multi-colored umbrellas and crowded with families and tourists sunning themselves. The pier was crowded as well, since it's Fourth of July shindig was very popular. The palm trees swayed in the breeze but it was still 90 degrees, hot but yet comfortable enough. Steel drum rumba music was playing somewhere in the distance. The rides were full blast and the food smelled terrific. He really liked it here. He somehow wished he could visit California more often but with his job, that was not a possibility.

Grace: Fran text me back. She's here. I told her to meet us here by the Ferris Wheel entrance.

At this time Maggie's cell phone rang and she answerd it, starting a conversation with her fiance. Grace walked a few steps to a jewelry hut next to them as Brighton's eyes stayed glued to two blonde girl's in bikini's that just roller skated past him.

Max: I don't think Hannah would appreciate you drooling over other women, son.

B looked at his father a little embarrased but intrigued.

B: Come on, you know the rule Dad, when you're a taken man, you can look but you can't touch right?

Max nodded but inside he made a note to himself that he broke that rule.

B: You should really look into getting a timeshare or something here, Dad.

Grace overheard as she walked back to them.

Grace: Yeah, I think California suits you. And you seem way more relaxed and happy today.

Max: The environment is inviting. It's nice to get out of the city more often. Plus, downtown Los Angeles doesn't even compare to New York. It's more calm and...

He was cut off as Fran hurried up to them out of breath.

Fran: I'm sorry I'm late.

Grace immediately hugged her.

Fran: I worked longer than I anticipated and the traffic here is nuts. Plus, I couldn't find a parking spot. I had to park a mile away.

After Fran collected herself, she looked over at Max and locked eyes with him. He was smiling at her. She smiled back. There was no embarrasement, no ackwardness between them just an excited, peaceful feeling and they both picked up on that energy.

Maggie: Sweetie, Fran just got here. Yeah. I will. I love you, too. Ok. Bye.

Maggie: Hey.

Fran: Hi, how's that fiance of yours?

Maggie: Good. He's on lunch right now. Doing a shoot for Ambercrombie.

Fran: Nice.

B: So, what should we do first?

Grace: I'm hungry. Let's eat before we head to the beach.

Max: Sounds good to me.

Maggie: Where should we eat?

Fran: Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville just opened last week. It's right down there.

Grace: Yeah, let's do that.

Max: Shall we?

Max ushered them to started walkin. He placed his hand on the small of Fran's back for a moment before she started walking. They walked next to each other in silence, a comfortable silence, but they needed to talk. When they got up to the restaurant they noticed it was packed.

Maggie asked how long of a wait it was before she returned back to her family.

Maggie: The hostess said it's about a 40 minute wait.

Max: Put our name down, we can wait.

Maggie: Ok.

She put 'Sheffield' in and was handed a beeper that would go off when they were ready.

Max: So what do you want to do until then?

Grace: Let's go on the Ferris Wheel while we wait.

B: I'm game.

Maggie: Me too.

Max: You kids go. You know how I'm not a fan of Ferris Wheels.

Grace: Fran, you coming?

Fran: No, I'll sit this one out.

Grace: Oh, come on.

Fran: You guys go. I've already been on it several times. You'll love the view. We'll go next time. I'll stay down here with your father.

B: Alright.

Fran stood by the balcony as Max graciously agreed to pay for their tickets. After the kids went off, Max walked to Fran. She stood looking at the ocean. Her hair blew in the breeze. He couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses but judging by the content look on her lips, he knew they must be shining. He noticed she wore a bathing suit under her white summer dress that hug her body perfectly.

He leaned against the side himself and looked at the view himself. Fran finally looked at him as she noticed him leaning next to her. His crowsfeet crinkled delightfully and she swore his lips curved into a smile. The salt and pepper color of his hair was vibrant in the sun. She also noticed how casual he looked in his blue jeans and his white button shirt which was unbottoned a few showing just a tad of a little chest hair.

He looked at her and their eyes locked. He turned towards her and she did the same.

Max: How are you?

Fran: I'm ok. You?

Max: I'm doing good.

They both smiled sweetley to each other.

Max: I can't stop thinking about you.

Fran: I can't stop thinking about you, either.

Max took her hand in his and kissed it.

Max: I'm sorry for the way last night ended.

Fran nodded putting her other hand in his.

Fran: Me, too. But, I'm more sorry for the way last night happened.

Max put his arm around her waist from the side and held her close as they turned back to the scenery making sure no one was witness to this discussion.

Max: Sorry for how last night happened or sorry that last night actually happened?

Fran: Both.

She saw Max's face grow solemn.

Fran: I don't regret it, Max. I'm not saying that. I know what we're both feeling under the circumstances, we both understand that...

He nodded agreeing.

Fran: What I'm saying is - look, I'm going to be honest with you.

He turned his head to look at her seriously.

Fran: I'm just disappointed at the way it had to happen. I never imagined our first time together would be because of a fight, a quickie on the couch, and then to end with both of us confused.

Max: I know, me either.

Fran: But I woke up this morning glad that it happened.

He heard emotion in her voice.

Max: I woke up feeling the same.

She looked at him surprised.

Fran: Really?

Max: Yes. Last night wasn't just...

He went silent for a moment trying to conjure up the right words.

Max: It wasn't just a reason to get out the anger and it wasn't just because of physical attraction. I still have feelings for you. I don't know exactly what they are but all I know is I have been smiling ever since I woke up and that's beacause I know that I was with you in that way.

Fran kept her lips together and tried not to smile as big as she wanted to. He wasn't taking it back.

Fran: I think we needed to have that fight, to get out that tension we've been holding inside.

Max: And the sex.

Fran giggled.

Fran: And that, too.

She couldn't help but put her hand around his waist as he did to her but she turned her body more into his, a seductive glint in her eye.

Fran: It was amazing.

He glanced down at part of her body against him, her right breast pushing against his chest and he felt a stir.

Max: I've never felt like that since...well, I think since London.

The urgency, the passion, the heat.

Her voice lowered into almost a sexual whisper as she responded.

Fran: You didn't stop this time.

His voice came out in a husky exhale.

Max: I couldn't stop this time.

They were both getting aroused thinking about it and now their lips were inches away from each other.

Just one kiss. Just one. Their lips barely touched when they jumped apart hearing a scream. They turned around and saw a teen girl scream and a teen boy threw a water balloon at her. They laughed and ran away.

Fran sighed and turned back to Max. He just smiled and turned his attention to the Ferris Wheel up in the sky. Perhaps it was good they were interrupted because they might just not be able to stop if they started.

After the ferris wheel ride was over the family enjoyed a scrumptious meal and then headed straight for the beach.

After setting up their towels and getting a spot by one of the huge umbrellas with beach chairs, Brighton and Grace headed for the water. Maggie undressed and sat next to Fran as Max got comfortable in his chair and opened the newspaper.

Maggie started rubbing tanning oil on herself.

Maggie: I wish Michael could be here. He loves LA.

Fran: You two will have plenty of time to travel together once you're married since he works around the world.

Maggie: That's true. I hope he gets lots of gigs here. It'll also give me a chance to see you more often.

Fran: I would love that. Have you talked about where you want to go for your honeymoon?

Maggie: Hawaii. The main land.

Fran: Ooo.

Maggie: Yeah. Neither of us have been there but Michael's parents got married on a beach there and I saw their pictures. It looks gorgeous.

Fran: I bet.

Maggie: You know, if Michael is ever away on work and you go to Europe, you should take me with you. I would love that.

Fran: Of coarse. I'll take you and Gracie with me. I do want you two to come with me to Monte Carlo for one of my stops during fashion week. VIP all the way, honey.

Maggie: Shut up.

Fran laughed.

Maggie: Awesome.

Maggie put in her headphones and laid down to tan. Fran shook the newspaper getting Max's attention.

Fran: Aren't you going to swim?

Max: Yes, in a bit.

Fran lifted her dress and took it off revealing a very sexy bikini. He had almost forgotten how ravishing she looked in a bikini. He did notice how more filled out she was on top now after 8 years. Her stomach was still toned and her thighs screamed out to him and he remembered that just last night those legs were around him. Last night didn't count though. They were almost fully dressed and he didn't even get the chance to see or explore her the way he should've.

He practically stared as Fran rubbed sunscreen on her arms, legs, chest and stomach. He felt himself stirring again.

Fran: Do you think you can get my back?

Max heard himself saying yes before he could even think of how this would affect him more than she already has.

As Max rubbed her shoulder and her back, he felt her muscles relax. She was really tense.

Max: Work stressful?

Fran: Why do you ask that?

Max: You have a lot of knots back here.

Fran smiled.

Fran: Yeah, I guess you can say that. This is really the first time I've been able to relax in a long time. And thanks to you, I'm getting really relaxed.

Max: You are very welcome.

After he finished, she took off her sunglasses and laid down on her towel to tan. After about a minute she heard him whisper in her ear as he bent over.

Max: I really want to kiss you.

Fran opened her eyes and put her hand on her forehead to see him better as the sun beat down. They stayed like that for a few seconds before she sat up. She looked ahead at the ocean. She saw Brighton and Grace walking away from them down the shore talking. She looked around more and didn't see any familiar faces. She was about to look back at him but he already had his hand on her cheek and turned her his way. His lips met hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss. When he leaned back, she put her hand on his leg and leaned back to him. She was going to kiss him back but Maggie flipping over onto her back startled them. They watched the blonde, oblivous to everything, lay on her stomach and drift back into her own world.

Nervous, Fran got up.

Fran: I'm going to catch up with Brighton and Grace.

Max nodded and watched her walk away.

A little later, the family was taking a walk between the beach and the pier. The sun was setting and the air was a little cooler. More people were setting up for the firewords. The pier was lit up and colorful lights from all over was seen in the darkening sky.

They walked up to a band who was playing Eidelweiss on the steel drums. A few couples were dancing. The kids were distracted as a man was handing out free glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets to them.

Max was enjoying the music so much he pulled Fran to him and started to dance. She laughed happily and relaxed in his arms. The music was slow and soft, as was their dance rythm.

Maggie turned around and her smile faded as she watched her father and her ex-nanny dancing. They were so close she couldn't see between their bodies but she could see the way they were looking into each others eyes gently smiling as they swayed, their lips a few inches apart. Maggie tapped Gracie's arm. She turned around and saw this. Then, Grace proceeded to smack Brighton's arm.

Brighton: What?

He turned and now witnessed what was going on.

Brighton: Whoa.

Grace smiled and crossed her arms.

Grace: What's going on there?

Brighton: Dad's obviously not missing Cheryl.

Grace: And Fran obviously doesn't care who Cheryl is.

Brighton: As it should be.

Maggie slapped his arm.

Brighton: Just sayin.

Maggie knew that look on Fran. She was still in-love with her Dad even though Fran had denied it to her over the years. It was so obvious.

Grace: You think they're gonna kiss?

Brighton: They're just dancing.

Grace: How much you wanna bet?

Brighton: 10 bucks.

Grace: You're on.

Maggie couldn't help but chuckle. The three watched Fran and Max continued to dance. Gently, Max lowered Fran dipping her, his head still close to hers.

Grace: Oh, here we go.

Then, the song ended. Instead of that kiss, Max brought Fran but upright and they got out of each other's arms and clapped with the other couples. Brighton stepped in front of Grace and held out his palm to her smiling ready for that 10 bucks.

Grace: Get real, dude. We never shook on it.

She walked away from him.

B: Oh, I'll get my 10 bucks.

Brighton walked after her.

It was 9pm and the boardwalk and beach were swarmed with people waiting for the fireworks. Fran and Brighton walked up to Max, Maggie and Grace who sat on the edge of the pier, their feet dangling. Brighton handed Grace a waterbottle and Maggie a little cup of Dip n' Dots. Fran sat down next to Max and handed him one of the Corona's in her hand. He smiled and clinked their bottles. The last of the sunset was slightly peeking through the sky making the water have an orange and pink glow.

Max: It's beautiful.

Fran: I love California.

Max looked at her. She seemed to be glowing.

Max: I can tell.

Fran looked back at him smiling.

Music started and everyone started cheering as the fireworks show started. Max hardly noticed the show. He stared at Fran as she peacefully watched the multi-colored lights in the sky. He gently moved his hand resting over hers on the pier. She broke eye contact with the sky as she looked down at their hands. She flipped her hand over so their fingers could lace together. Doing that, she looked up into his eyes but his landed on her lips. Yes, she wanted that kiss, too.

Maggie: Oh, there's a heart one. That's pretty.

Grace: Fran, did you see that?

Fran flinched as she turned her attention back to the fireworks and took her hand from his.

After the show ended, they collected themselves and stood up.

Max: Fran, we'll walk you to your car.

Grace: Actually we're gonna stay here.

Maggie: There's a night surf, rave thing starting in half an hour. It goes until 2:30.

Grace: These girls that I knew in highschool are vacationing here and they told me about it.

B: I saw flyers for it. Supposed to be awesome.

Max: How are you going to get back to the hotel? I'm not staying up until 2:30 to come pick you up. I have an early meeting in the morning.

Maggie: Can't you just leave the car with us?

B: Fran, can you drop Dad off?

Max: Brighton...

Fran: No, that's fine. It's on the way.

Max: Alright. You guys be careful.

He handed Brighton the keys.

Maggie: Daddy, we're adults. Don't worry.

Grace: You guys can stay if you want.

Max: No, that's ok. You guys have fun. I'll see you in the morning. Don't be loud when you come in.

Grace: Alright.

Max: Ready?

Fran: Mm hm.

As Fran drove them through LA, Max looked at her questionnably.

Max: Fran?

Fran: Hm?

Max: When you said you didn't expect our first time together to be like that...how did you expect it to be?

They came to a red light just in time. Fran was able to look over at him seriously but a little blushed, too.

Fran: I don't know...

Max: Yes, you do.

Fran sighed.

Fran: I suppose almost like after Michael Bolton's concert. I pictured it to be romantic: champagne, candles, a _bed_.

He smiled at the way she interrpreted the word "bed."

Max: How else?

Fran kneeded her eyebrows at him, wondering why he wanted her to go further.

Fran: I pictured it to be - patient but passionate, taking our time. Making love. Falling asleep in each others arms. And I guess like every girl, having him send her flowers or chocolate the next day to let her know what a great time he had.

She softly shrugged her shoulders and looked back ahead stepping on the gas as the light turned green. They stayed silent for the next five minutes but when he noticed they were coming up to pass her street, he finally spoke.

Max: Turn on Doheney.

Fran: Why?

Max: We're going to your place.

Fran looked over at him fully aware of what he was saying. They were going to make love.

Fran: Do you think that's a good idea?

Max: No. But, we have to make it right.

His truthful answer intrigued the hell out of her. One more glance at him, she turned onto Doheney and drove towards her building.

Max gently layed Fran on her bed. Candles were lit around them, soft music was playing and they stared into each other's eyes. This was how it was supposed to be. For some odd reason Fran felt nervous flutters in her stomach, as if she was about to make love to him for the first time. I suppose she was.

Max sensed her nervousness and he could swear she was holding her breath.

Max: Are you ok?

Fran slightly nodded.

Max: You sure you want to do this?

Still a gentleman, he had to know. He didn't want her to feel like she had to just because of an obligation to "making it right."

Fran smiled and locked her arms around his neck as if reading his thoughts.

Fran: I want you to. I'm just anxious because I've always dreamed of being with you like this.

Max exhaled slowly as his hand brushed some hair out of her face.

Max: So have I.

Ater making love, Fran and Max were in bed asleep bare under the sheets in silence, a comfortable, peaceful atmosphere. The only light in the room was the barely visible dimming of the candles. Fran was on her stomach, the sheet down to her backside while Max was asleep next to her, his arm draped across her back. Max's cell phone buzzing awoke him. He stirred and looked over at the clock. It was 2:45 a.m.

He rolled over and picked up his cell phone.

Max: Hello?

B: Hey, Dad.

Max tried to wash away the sleep still taking over him as he barely recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.

Max: Brighton?

B: Yeah, where are you? We just got back and you're not here. Are you ok?

Max: Oh, I'm fine.

Max sat up aware that he was in bed with Fran at the moment he was now talking to his son.

B: Where are you at? It's late.

It took Max a few seconds before he answered.

Max: I'm at Fran's apartment. We went out for drinks after we left and, as Fran would say, got a little schnockered. Neither of us could drive. I'm going to stay on her couch tonight.

Max ripped at himself inside. He never lied to his children but with these circumstance he had to.

B: Is she ok?

Max: I put her in bed a while ago. She was passed out. I'm sure she's fine, I haven't checked on her. I've been asleep.

B: Oh, sorry for waking you. We'll see you in the morning, then?

Max: Yep. Goodnight son.

B: Night.

Max hung up the phone and put it back on the dresser. He sighed before he turned to look at Fran sleeping beside him. He layed back down next to her, running his hand softly along the hair draped on her bare back to her skin and down to where the sheets landed and back up again. He smiled when he saw her skin form goosebumps. He felt her stir before she turned her head his way. He smiled when she looked at him.

Max: I married Cheryl because she reminds me of Sarah.

Fran's face grew serious and she blinked a few times before he contintued.

Max: Cheryl isn't a subsitute for you. No one can replace the woman that you are. A few years after you left, I met Cheryl, a woman who reminded me of my late-wife. I felt like she was the best I could get. I didn't want to be lonely anymore.

Fran lowered her eyes from his, feeling a bit guilty for him.

Max: That's why I married her. It had nothing to do with you.

Fran's eyes went back to his. He looked guilty himself. She gave him a sweet smile and laid her head on his chest caressing the tiny hairs there.

Fran: Do you love her?

Max: I wouldn't have married her if I didn't.

Fran turned to look him the eye.

Fran: Are you in-love with her?

He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. After a long moment of looking each other in the eyes she knew the answer. Turning away from him again, Fran rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

He wasn't in-love with his wife.

The next morning, Fran stirred then stretched before she opened her eyes. When she did she remembered what happended last night. But where was he?

Fran: Max?

Then she noticed something on her pillow. Recognizing it, she sat up smiling as she reached for the Hershey's chocolate bar. Then she read the note that accompanied it. In his handwriting it read, "Because I had such a great time." She giggled before she kept reading. "I have an early meeting and didn't want to wake you. Call me when you wake up - Max."

Rolling over, Fran grabbed her cellphone and dialed his cell but it went straight to voicemail. Realizing he must still be in his meeting she got up and got ready for the day.

A few hours later, Fran was at Toddys studio sitting at her desk working on itineraries. The studio was closed today but she decided to come in and do some paperwork. She was enjoying the peace and quiet, hoping it would make her concentrate, but her mind was daydreaming about Max.

Fran dropped her pen and picked up her cell phone when she heard her text tone. As of on que, it was a text from Max.

Max: So, was it how you fantasized it to be?

Fran giggled, a sexy hint to her voice.

Fran: And more. Thank you for the sweet thought of the chocolate.

Max: You're very welcome. Did you sleep well?

Fran: Wonderfully. Are you still at the studio?

Max: Yes. Lunch break right now. I have one more meeting with Sherri then I should be finished for the day.

Fran: How long is that meeting?

Max: Probably an hour give or take. What are you doing?

Fran: Sitting at work doing some paperwork. Do you have any plans when you're finished?

Max: No. The kids took a drive to Ojai. Some beach fair with a rock singer or something.

Fran: I miss you.

Max: I miss you, too. Do you want me to come over when I'm finished?

Fran: Desperately.

Max: Me too. See you soon.

An hour and a half later, just as Fran got to the elevators in her apartment building, Max had walked through the door and headed across the lobby towards her. Fran held the elevator for him as he walked her way. Once the elevator doors closed, Max's arms slipped around her waist. She smiled whole-heartedly as their noses touched.

Max: Hi.

Fran responded with an exhale, content that they were in each other's arms again.

Fran: Hi.

Max studied his fingers as they slid on her neck, through her hair, before he kissed her. It was passionate but sweet. She rest her forehead against his as her fingres slid to up his tie. He leaned back a bit and watched as she gently loosened his tie suggestively.

Each ding they heard increased their sexual haze because each ding meant it was getting closer to her floor, closer to her apartment, and closer to the bed.

After loosening his tie, she slid her arms into his suit jacket resting on his sides and smiled sweetely at him.

Max: I wish I didn't have to leave you this morning.

Fran: You're here now.

The elevator dinged one more time before the elevator doors slid open. Taking his hand they walked down the corridor towards her apartment door. Searching her purse for her keys, Max pulled her up against him from behind and slid his hands down her thighs and in between them sliding back up to reach her center.

Fran: Keep that up, we'll never get inside.

Max: That's definitely not what I'm going for.

Fran unlocked the door but before opening it she laughed at his innuendo and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her but this time it was hurried and she responded willingly with her tongue. He pushed her back against the door and pushed his body into hers. She slightly whimpered with passion. Reaching behind her she opened the door.

They stumbled inside lips never touching each other. Fran confusingly ended the kiss when she heard the TV on. Turning around, they froze when they saw Toddy sat on the livingroom couch smiling at them.

Toddy: Hi.

Fran: Toddy, what are you doing here? I gave you a key for emergencies.

Toddy: I ran out of food.

Fran tossed her purse and keys on the counter as Max shut the door embarrased.

Fran: That is not an emergency.

Toddy: Hi Max. Nice to see you again.

Max: Todd.

Toddy got up, a bag of pretzels in his hand, amused.

Toddy: So, what's going on here?

Fran: Get out.

Toddy: Why?

Fran, almost embarrased herself, turned to look at Max to make sure he was ok.

Toddy: Ohhh, a little afternoon delight? But, isn't he marr...

Fran cut him off by pushing him towards the door.

Fran: Goodbye!

Todd tossed Fran the pretzels bag before he walked out the door giggling.

Fran: I am so sorry.

Max: He won't say anything, will he?

Fran: No. He'll just want all the details.

Max glided his hands around her hips seductively.

Max: What details?

Before she could answer, he roughly pulled her to her with a little growl. She gasped with a surprised giggle.

Fran: Well, that for one.

He kissed her passionately, his tongue in control, that made her head reel. She couldn't believe it. This man made her go from 0 to sex in 60 seconds. Foreplay was definitely not needed with Maxwell Sheffield. The feelings were overwhelming. Of course she never had loved or wanted a man more than him. There were others in the past but never, ever this intense, this incredible.

She ran her hands through his hair as he attacked her neck. One of her hands sneaked lower to caress him through his pants to get him as hard as he could be. Feeling him biting her neck she directed his head up and attacked his mouth with hers kissing him so sexy he felt like hot lava. His hands started at her knees and moved up, her black pencil skirt moving up along with them.

Max: I've wanted you since I first woke up and saw you sleeping next to me.

She couldn't talk or even smile. She just wanted him.

His hands pulled her navy dress shirt from her skirt and unbottoned it tossing it aside. His mouth passionately kissed her breasts pushed above her bra. He only stopped to let her take off his shirt. Tossing it aside as well, she caressed his naked chest loving the feel of his muscles and light hairs under her fingers. She went back to caress him but he took her hand away.

Barely audible, Max found himself able to choke out one word in a husky breath.

Max: Bedroom?

Fran felt how hard he was and knew he wasn't far away judging by him taking her hand away. She felt the tingling sensations at her core and a hot pulsing inside of her wanting to feel him fully inside. She needed him right now.

Fran: I can't even make it to the couch.

With that, Max groaned and undid his belt as he watched her slide her panties off and kick them to the side. He didn't even get the chance to undo his pants because she pulled him back to her and kissed him. They fumbled backwards until her backside hit the kitchen counter.

She didn't yank down his pants or his boxers, she just pulled his arousal free and pushed herself into it, her skirt still separating them. Their mouths made love to each other only to stop when she pushed her skirt up and turned around with her back to him. She braced her palms on the counter as he groaned slowly slipping into her folds from behind. He started a slow pace watching her as she flipped her hair out of her face. With one hand braced on her hip, the other caressed her back. She leaned up enough to where his hand got lost in her hair. Starting to hear her whimper made his body start to move faster, harder. Within minutes he was driving in and out of her in a timeless pace. Feeling him all the way in her and stretching her and hitting her g-spot at this angle made her body experience pleasurable shock waves at each thrust.

Fran: Oh, Gosh.

He cupped her breasts through her bra as he felt the buildup and continued faster. Each loud moan that came out of her mouth had him gasping for air trying to hold out. As if her body heard his thoughts, she gripped the counter and leaned her head back as she was on the edge.

Whispering, he heard her say 'fuck' through her pleasure.

He was ready to explode.

Max: Yeah?

He spoke through husky, gritted teeth and heavy breath.

Knowing his question, she was able to utter "Uh huh" right before her orgasm hit hard. Milking him to the core she whimpered over and over. He groaned long and loud as he released every ounce of love into her. Falling onto the counter on her elbows, he bent ontop of her and hugged her kissing her cheek making her smile. The first time they were together it was out of frustration. The second time they made love. It was exactly how she envisioned their "first time" being. But this time...this was pure, raw sex. They were both amazed at how they could find passion in every situation and how they could do angry sex, raw passionate sex and make love and each time was just as good.

How did they wait so long?

Max sat on Fran's bed doing the last button on his shirt as Fran sat in her make up chair leaning close to the mirror carefully painting her lips. She caught him contently staring at her through the mirror. She froze in place as her eyes met his.

She smiled.

He smiled back.

A silent understanding between them.

She went back to conentrating as he finished up his buttons busy watching Fran do her lips, those lips he loved on his own. His cellphone rang and he looked at the caller ID. Max's smile immediately became a frown but his eyes never directed away from Fran as he stood up off the bed.

Max: Hello Cheryl, sweetheart.

Fran stopped tracing her lips and looked at Max again through the mirror. She noticed the expression on his face: guilt.

Max: How are you doing? Oh? Yes, the weather is lovely again today. I know. I miss you too, luv. Yes. Well, Maggie said...

Fran put down her lip brush and got up, feeling a bit guilty herself. Max noticed how she never looked at him as she crossed the room and went out the door leaving him some privacy in her own bedroom.

When Max finished his call he found Fran standing in front of the tv flipping channels trying to find something to distract her mind. She flipped onto a rerun of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and sat down on the couch crossing her legs. He sat down on the couch next to her. They both stared at the tv screen but weren't watching the show. The air started to thicken with an uncomfortable feeling but not between them, but because of the situation.

Max: Fran.

Fran: What?

Hearing her almost annoyed tone of voice made him irritated.

Max: I had to take the call.

Fran: I understand.

Max: Well, obviously you don't or else you wouldn't be acting like this.

Fran leaned forward banging the remote out of her hands onto the table.

Fran: Fine. I'm sorry if I don't understand that you take the call from your wife right after we just had sex. You could have at least waited until you left or even stepped out into the hallway for that matter.

Max connected his hands between his legs and looked down. She did have a point.

Max: I'm sorry.

Fran studied his face as he stared at his hands. Her expression softened. She scooted next to him on her knees and put her arm around his shoulders.

Fran: No, I'm sorry. It was just bad timing. She could've called earlier. Think how that would've been.

Hearing the playfullness in her voice made him smile as he looked at her. She gave him a kiss.

Fran: Lay with me for a little before you go.

Max: Sure.

They laid down on the couch and cuddled watching tv.

The next morning, Maggie checked herself once more in the mirror before she walked out of her and gracie's bedroom. Brighton met her in the hallway.

Brighton: Ready?

Maggie: Yeah. Are they in the restaurant or waiting in the hall?

Brighton: Grace text me that they got a table downstairs.

Maggie: K.

They stopped walking when they heard a phone go off. Turning, Maggie spotted Max's cell on the bar.

B: Oh, yeah, grab Dad's phone. Grace said he forgot it.

Maggie grabbed it and saw the message was from Fran. Thinking it might be about their plans later on, she clicked, 'view.' She stopped walking when she read Fran's text response to Max's.

Max to Fran: Do you think you sleep better now with me next to you in bed?

Fran to Max: When you're with me in bed I barely get any sleep at all! LOL See you and kids soon. xo

Maggie's mouth hung open a tad reading. What the hell? Brighton peeked around the corner door realizing his sister hadn't followed him out the suite.

B: C'mon Mags. I'm hungry.

Maggie jumped and looked up at him.

B: What?

Maggie: Uh, nothing. Let's go.

Maggie tried on a pair of Chanel sunglasses and as she looked into the mirror she watched in the reflection her father slide up to Fran as she pointed to a pair of earrings behind the safety glass. Maggie turned around and saw his hand go from Fran's back down to her tush which only remained there for a few seconds before he took a step back nonchaulantly.

As Fran turned around and scanned over a set of purses, she caught Maggie's eye across the way. Maggie waved her over and Fran followed direction.

Fran: Ooo, these are adorable.

Fran took the sunglasses from Maggie's hands.

Maggie: Michael wouldn't want me to pay this much for a pair of sunglasses.

Fran: Oh, come on, you're both rollin' in doe. These are Chanel. One pair isn't gonna kill ya.

Fran put them on and as she turned to look in the mirror she caught Maxwell's eye. He smiled at her, a seductive smile that almost made her weak in the knees. Fran smiled back just the same. Maggie discreetely tried not to notice but there was no stopping it. The last time she seen her father act and look at someone this way was with Fran ever since they had come back from London - and she knew what had almost happened in London. After the text messages, the touchy feely, the looks - there was most definitely something going on and she was going to find out.

Fran took the glasses off and handed them back to Maggie.

Maggie: I've already got a dozen designer sunglasses.

Maggie put them back on the rack and moved over to the shoe rack. How would she start asking Fran? She could just come out and say it or be discreet. Should she do it here?

Fran: What's wrong sweetie? You look confused about something.

Maggie: Fran, is there something going on with you and Dad?

Fran froze a split second but let out a fake giggle as she picked up a sparkly Chanel stilhetto.

Fran: What do you mean is there something going on?

Maggie knew Fran well, she knew Fran was acting, and she wasn't falling for it.

Maggie took the heel from Fran's hand and leaned in close to her.

Maggie: Fran, I accidentally read some text messages on Dad's cell phone.

Fran nervously picked up another shoe not wanting to look Maggie in the eyes.

Fran: Wha-what did you read?

Maggie let out a sigh.

Maggie: Enough.

Fran put the shoe back down, a guilty, embarrased, look on her face.

Maggie: It doesn't take a text message to figure out that there's something going on between you two. I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other, the way you've been laughing and touching each other. There's an extra sparkle in your eyes.

Fran finally turned to Maggie.

Fran: Is it that obvious?

Maggie: Only to someone who knows you very well.

Fran slightly smiled and looked over at Maxwell who was shaking his head 'no' at Gracie as she held up a white bikni with a black Chanel monogram on the breast peice.

Fran: Your father and I have realized how much we are still attracted to one another and enjoy each other's company.

Maggie kneaded her eye brows. Ok, that was true, but she could tell Fran was jumping around the obvious.

Maggie: Fran, are you and Dad sleeping together?

Fran looked around nervously.

Fran: Let's go outsides.

Fran took Maggie's hand and they walked outside which Max noticed.

The girls sat down on a bench in front of the shop.

Maggie: So?

Fran looked Maggie in the eyes and slightly nodded.

Maggie: I figured. You don't have to be ashamed to talk to me about this. You two belong together.

Fran smiled at her but almost disappointingly at the words, 'You belong together.'

Maggie: Can I ask you a question?

Fran: Shoot.

Maggie: Is this the first time you and Dad...

Fran could tell Maggie was joyed at the situation but embarrased to talk about her father's sex life, which was understandable.

Fran: Yes, it is.

Maggie: You two never did anything back when you were our nanny?

Fran: We came close a few times, but no, we never did.

Maggie: Is that why Dad spent the night at your place when he told us you two had gotten drunk and couldn't drive.

Fran nodded.

Maggie: So, what's going to happen?

Fran: What do you mean?

Maggie: Is Dad going to get a divorce?

Fran grew solemn.

Fran: Why would you think that?

Maggie's shoulders dropped.

Maggie: Because you and Dad finally got together.

Fran sighed.

Fran: Sweetie, just because your father and I slept together doesn't mean we're "together" the way you're thinking of it.

Maggie: What? You're telling me this thing between you and Dad is only sex? He's just going to have his fun with you and then go back to his wife like nothing happened?

Fran put her hand on Maggie's trying to calm the situation.

Maggie: Fran, you and Dad have loved each other all these years. You two are more than just a fling. You finally get together and after he leaves you're just going to forget it happened?

Fran: I'm happy it happend and I'm not going to forget. The truth of the matter is your father and I haven't really talked about it. We've just been living in the moment I guess.

Maggie: Well, you need to talk about it. Dad isn't the kind of guy to just have a no-strings-attached fling, especially with you.

Fran: I know that, but honey, what do you expect? He's a married man. He has his career and a life in New York. I have my career and a life here in LA. Do you really think he is going to leave his wife because of a few days of passion here with me?

Maggie: Fran, this isn't like you. You love Dad. You finally got together. There is no way you are going to let him go just like that.

Fran: Maggie, what do you want me to say? I cannot just walk up to your father and say, "Leave your wife and your career in New York and continue your affair with me here."

Maggie knew Fran was right but this whole situation was wrong.

Fran: You know your father is also not the type of man to walk away from his life like that.

Maggie: Fran, I have never seen Dad look at Cheryl the way he looks at you. Ever.

Fran hesitated a moment after hearing Maggie's words but then she continued, her voice getting stern.

Fran: It's your father's decision. I cannot force him. And I will not leave the life I created here to come back to New York to be his mistress.

Maggie: Fran, I'm not saying that.

Fran: Honey, just let your father and I work it out when the time comes. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what he's going to say. I just want to enjoy this as long as it lasts.

Maggie: I think you're making up excuses and trying to let him off the hook because you don't want to feel hurt when he does go.

Maggie stood up very disappointed.

Maggie: You are going to be heartbroken and you know it.

Fran held in a breath.

Maggie: I'll see you guys later. I need to call Michael. I'll be at the hotel.

Fran watched Maggie head down the sidewalk as she felt all the blood leave her body.

She was right. She was making excuses for him so it would be easier when he left. She knew he wouldn't stay with her.

Fran got up and walked back in to the shop. Sad, she walked over to the purses and mindlessely looked through them. Max stared at Fran as he handed Grace his credit card. After she joyfully took it from him, he walked on over to Fran putting his hand on her back.

Max: Are you ok?

Fran didn't look at him. She just nodded and slipped away from his embrace, walking over to Gracie.

A short time later, Max looked over at Fran for the hundreth time as he drove towards the east coast's famous fast food joint "In and Out". Fran was deep in thought, and looked a little down, as she rest her head on her hand staring out the window. She hadn't uttered a word since they left the stores.

Grace spotted "In and Out" as they drove up and put her cell phone in her purse.

Grace: I am so hungry.

B: Me, too.

Max pulled right into a parking spot.

Max: We'll meet you inside.

Once the doors shut, Max took off his seat belt and leaned towards Fran a bit.

Max: Fran. What's wrong?

Fran snapped out of it and sat up as she noticed they were stopped before she looked at Max.  
Max: What's going on?

Fran: I'm sorry.

Max: You've been quiet since we left the shop. Why did your mood suddenly change?

Fran: I've just got a lot on my mind. I apologize.

Max: Anything I can do to make you smile?

Fran: A kiss would be nice.

Max looked out the window to make sure the coast was clear.

Clear.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss - a sweet but lingering kiss. When he pulled back she did indeed give him a smile making him smile back.

Max: Well, I got you to smile. Now, what can I do to get your mind off of things?

Fran slowly ran her hands down his chest.

Fran: That one will have to wait until we're alone.

Max: We are alone.

Max put his hand on her leg and slid his fingers between her thighs, slowly creeping upward.

Fran: Don't start anything you cannot finish right now.

He leaned closer, his forehead almost touching hers as his fingers reached her center. He caressed her through her lace. It took much strength for her to stop him but she had to. She breathed against his lips warningly.

Fran: Max.

Max snapped out of it as he realized where they were...a public parking lot in the day time with his children right inside. He removed his hand. She smiled when she fainlty heard him utter "bullocks" as he took the keys out of the ignition and get out of the car annoyed. She took off her seat belt before he opened the door. Once he did, he extended his hand out to her. Her eyes were sparkling again and her lips formed an inquisitive smile as she took his hand and stepped out. They paused a moment and looked at each other, seduction passing through them, before she turned to start walking. He gently smacked her bottom before he slammed the door shut.

Inside, the four of them were eating and chatting away. During a conversation between Brighton and Gracie, Fran nonchaluantly put her hand under the table and slid it onto Maxwell's thigh, her hand reaching his center. She felt him slightly flinch before he sat up straight and looked at her. She fairly smiled as she removed her hand. She didn't look at him but she wore a smirk as she grabbed her cell phone.

Grace: Dad, I think we should go back to Shutters sometime before we leave.

Max: So do I. It was lovely.

Fran finished her text message. As she set her phone down, his buzzed with vibration. Max took his out of his pocket and read his text message.

Fran: I want you.

Without any response written on his face, he text back. "I need you."

After Fran read that, she put her phone in her purse and started to scoot out of the booth.

Fran: I'll be back.

Brighton and Grace barely payed attention as they were lost in another conversation. Max watched Fran as she stood up and started walking away. A few steps she turned back and looked at Max.

He knew that look.

She subtly motioned for him to come with. Nervously he looked around. It wasn't real busy in the place. Not getting up he looked back at Fran who was walking further away. A little hesitant he got up.

Max: Have to take a business call. I'll be back.

With that the kids kept chatting and Max was following her direction. He met her in the restroom area. There were three doors. Women, Men and one private bathroom for handicap. She had her hand on the handle of the handicap bathroom and was leaning against the door a sly smile on her face.

Max: What are you up to?

She pushed the knob down and the door opened behind her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. She shut the door and locked it. She then turned around and immediately kissed him passionately. They both knew he was not one to make love in a public area and it excited them both. Through kisses she asked him a question, her voice sexy and low.

Fran: Have you ever done it in a bathroom?

Max: Yes.

She pulled back to look at him.

Fran: In a _public _bathroom?

Max recognized she was teasing him and he couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't necissarily funny but it was a bit of anxiety on his part.

Max: You are dangerous.

She corrected him.

Fran: Overly spontaneous.

He turned her so her back went against the door and started kissing her neck, becoming more relaxed.

Max: You're dangerous. Spontaneous is good; dangerous, not so much.

Fran: You're dangerous or do you not remember what you were about to do to me in the car in the middle of a parking lot during the day? We have more privacy here.

She had a point.

And remembering what he had almost started in the car made his blood start to boil again. He watched as she took off her panties. God, Just the feeling of that lace between her legs against his fingers made him want to explode.

As their tongue's mated, he felt her hands undo his zipper. With that, he groaned in passion and lifted her like a feather. He walked them to the sink counter. In a hurry, he set her down but she sat on the push water button and water sprayed out. She screamed with surprise and laughed. He re-adjusted her and pulled her thighs roughly across the counter to him with a yank making her gasp. He had one hand braced on the counter and the other against her back. She reached between them and positioned him to her. With that he pushed into her hard. There was no time for anything but that. No need. He drove into her with all his strength. The feeling of want, of being in public, of urgency of it all made them both aroused in a way they hadn't quite been before.

Fran tried to muffle her moans as they met over and over with abandoment. She held his shoulders with one arm but the other hand braced behind her against he mirror to make sure her head didn't hit it. A few more pushes and he started to lose it. She could tell he was holding out. From her quiet whispers, he knew she was close but he couldn't last any longer. Reaching between them, he massaged her as he made himself slow his pace. Feeling his long, hard slow strokes made her quiver. She almost swore outloud but the end to her "fu" was a brief pause and a long "uhhh". With that, two more long strokes and his fingers working their magic made her explode with ecstasy. Whimpering outloud, she dropped her hand from the mirror and dropped her head back as she felt him explode into her. Grunting he became still and rest his forehead on her shoulder. Breathing heavy, she let out a quick amused chuckle.

Fran: That was amazing.

He kept his head rested on her shoulder as he tried to regain his breathing. She cressed his hair trying to regain her breathing as well.

Fran: Amazing.

It was a glorious summer day in LA as Fran sat with Toddy at an outside table at The Ivy on Robertson in West Hollywood. They were enjoying lunch and bloody mary's before heading back to work.

Todd noticed the way Fran smiled warmly at people passing by as she sipped her cocktail.

Todd: Well, you seem to be glowing more than usual today.

Fran slightly acknowledged his comment but didn't respond.

Todd: You must've got some this morning.

Fran let out an audible giggle as she took another sip of her cocktail. Max had come over and brought her starbucks and that lead to a hot, steamy rendevoux in the shower.

All of a sudden, Fran's eyes locked on the couple who had just walked up to the hostess. Fran knew the one, but it took her a moment to recognize the other and when she did, she felt a stab at her heart.

Fran slapped her hand down on the table as she swallowed her last sip, trying not to spit it out in shock. Toddy looked at her strangely.

Toddy: Are you choking?

Fran nodded, "No." Toddy looked the direction.

Toddy: Oh, it's your lovaaaa.

They watched as Max and this blonde walked across the restuarant.

Toddy: Who's the blonde?

Fran barely could get the two words audible but they came out.

Fran: Cheryl.

Toddy: Oh?

Fran: His wife.

Toddy: Ohhhhhhhh.

Fran's eyes met with Max's as he looked their way and when he did, he froze and stopped walking for a second as he followed Cheryl. But, he kept walking still looking at Fran.

Toddy watched the mirrored look exchanged between the two until Max was no longer in sight. Fran took a breath and her put head in her hands resting on her elbows.

Toddy: I assume you didn't know she'd be here.

Fran: He didn't say anything to me this morning. How could he not know she was here? I mean, this was only hours ago. Oh my God, what if he was with me while she was here? What if...

T0ddy: Frannie, calm down.

Fran: He told me he had to rush to work when he was probably rushing to the airport.

Toddy knew he couldn't stop her so he just sighed and let her go on.

Fran: He could've told me. Someone could've told me.

Just then Fran's text tone went off on her phone. It was Maggie telling her that Cheryl is here. After Fran read it, she chuckled incrediously.

Fran: Yep, NOW she tells me.

Fran stood up but Toddy grabbed her hand.

Toddy: Where are you going?

Fran: I am going to say, "Hi."

Toddy: Ooo, shall I bring the popcorn?

Fran: No, you stay here.

Toddy: Should I get security just in case?

Fran smiled through her anger.

Fran: I'm not going to cause a seen. I'm just going to make my presense known.

Toddy: Juding by Maxwell's look, I think he already knows you're here.

Fran: Not to him. I'm going to make my presense known to..._HER_.

Toddy: Oh, what a bitch.

Fran: Watch my purse. I'll be right back.

When Fran walked towards Max's table, Cheryl's back to her, she saw Max stiffen when he saw her. He swore he was about to jump up and run to her, making her turn around before Cheryl saw her but all he did was sit there.

When Fran stood next to them, she gave them her warmest, friendliest smile that she knew she should win an Oscar for best acting.

Fran: Hello, I just saw you two come in and I thought I'd say hi.

Max anxiously stammered his words as he spoke.

Max: Oh, ah, sweetheart, this is...

Cheryl smiled wonderfully as she stood up putting her hand in Fran's.

Cheryl: Fran! Oh, how wonderful to finally meet you. Everyone has told me so much about you.

Fran was a little taken back at how nice and friendly she was being. She looked at Max who just sat there watching them nervous as hell.

Fran: Ah, I've heard a lot about you, too.

Cheryl turned to her husband more than enthusiastic.

Cheryl: Honey, you didn't tell me she was going ot be here.

Fran saw how Max didn't know how to respond so she saved him.

Fran: Oh, he didn't know I was going to be here. I'm just on break from work.

Cheryl: No, I mean in LA. Maggie mentioned you were going to be in Europe.

Fran: I was but the trip was cancelled at last minute.

Cheryl: Have you had the chance to spend some time with Maxwell and the children since they've been here?

Fran: I have.

Cheryl: I hope my husband has been behaving.

Fran and Max's eyes locked. They knew she was joking but it hit too close to home. Very uncomfortable now, Fran had to excuse herself.

Fran: Cheryl, it was nice to meet you but I have somebody waiting for me. I just thought I should come over and say hi. Won't you excuse me?

She didn't even give her the chance to say bye before Fran got the hell away from them.

She walked back to her and Toddy's table disgusted.

Toddy: so, how'd it go?

Fran took the straw out of her glass and threw it down onto the table before she gulped her drink.

Todd: That good, huh?

Fran: She's amazing.

Todd: What do you mean?

Fran: She is NOTHING like how I've imagined her to be.

Todd: How did youi imagine her to be?

Fran: Like the stage actresses that would attach themselves to him like a damn magnet.

Todd: Famous, rich and good looking...who can blame them?

Fran: She's nothing like that from what I could tell. She's not ego-tistic, plastic or a catty bitch.

Todd: And you were hoping for that?

Fran: Well, it would've helped.

Todd chuckled.

Fran: She's so friendly and genuine.

Todd: And the kids never told you this?

Fran: They said she was nice and very good to them and Maxwell but we never really talked more about her. I feel just awful.

Todd: Why?

Fran: Because, if she was the prima-donna I imagined her to be, I'd feel less guilty for sleeping with her husband. But, she's just a normal down-to-earth woman that has no idea her husband is not in-love with her and is having an affair with another woman...let alone his ex-nanny.

Todd nudged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

Fran: How can he do that to someonel ike her?

Fran felt her heart sink. That woman really was only the object of his past memories. She was Sarah re-incarnated but yet he had no problem cheating on her.

Fran: I need some air.

Fran grabbed her purse and sprinted outside. She shot past the hostess and ignored the chalet boy as she went to the neartest palm tree. As her back leaned against it she closed her eyes trying to shake off the nausea.

Then, she heard a voice.

Max: Fran.

Eyes still closed, Fran responded.

Fran: Why?

No response, she opened her eyse looking straight into his.

Fran: Why didn't you tell me she was here? You had to of known when you came over this morning.

Maxwell's arms helplessly fell to his sides.

Max: I didn't know. I got back to the hotel and there she was. She left Frisco early to come and suprise us.

Fran: Well, it sure was one hell of a surprise.

Max: I know.

Fran: She's lovely, Max.

He closed his eyes.

Max: Don't do this.

Fran: She's beautiful, friendly and real. Just like Sarah was?

Max just gave a nod.

Fran: Does she know you're not in-love with her, that sh'es just a "fill-in-the-blank" for your late-wife?

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer.

Fran: I didn't think so. Does she know how we used to be or am I just "the ex-nanny"

Again, he didn't answer.

Fran took a deep breath.

Fran: I feel sorry for her, Maxwell. I thought you married one of those golddigging actresses but this girl - she doesn't deserve all of this.

Max looked down from her eyes. Her voice rose, upset.

Fran: How could you do that to her? How could you sleep with me knowing you have "Sarah" waiting for you?

Max: Because I'm in-love with _you_!

They both froze realizing what he just said. Fran looked around calmly trying to process what he just said. When she did, she looked back at him.

Fran; What are you going to do about that?

max exhaled deeply and once again, didn't respond.

Fran: I figured.

She took a step to him so they shared no space between them.

Fran: Go home with your wife, Mr. Sheffield. Fall in-love with her. I'll be fine.

With that, she gently kissed him. He stood there numb as he watched her walk away.

The entire rest of the day was filled with a few phone calls Maxwell snuck in but he must've sent over 20 text messages to her and she ignored every one of them. Realizing he had to give her time, he went out with Cheryl and the children. His last dinner with the kids in Los Angeles since they were driving down to San Diego to visit a close cousin of theirs from their mothers side. That night he had to make two excuses to Cheryl who had missed her husband...he was exhausted from work and the kids were in the next room. It was devastation but relief at the same time.

The morning was different for him. Maxwell woke up early when Cheryl was in the shower. He watched her get ready - get dressed, do her hair, her make up. Lying in bed for another good hour his mind never stopped. He had to make a decision. It was killing him like this. If he felt guilty for being with his own wife now he needed to make a change. He needed to make a decision.

Getting out of bed, Maxwell slipped on his robe and walked out of the room. He found Cheryl sitting on the couch with a danish and coffee typing away at her laptop. Taking off her reading glasses, she looked up and smiled.

Cheryl: Good morning, sleepy head.

Max was able to force a bit of a smile as he walked up closer to her. He stopped at the coffee table and just stared at her trying to figure out where to start. Cheryl looked back up at him sensing something. Seeing his worrisome but serious face, she leaned away from her computer.

Cheryl: What's wrong?

Max: We need to talk.

The next evening, Fran sighed as she searched her handbag for her keys. She was tired. All she wanted to do was for the elevator doors to finally open so she could just soak in the bath. The night went great. She went to an E! fashion event at the Beverly Hilton where Toddys designs were show cased and was a hit. Not only that, Fran felt gorgeous in a gown that she designed and Toddys team made. It was a long, green, silk spaghetti strap dress that hug her body magnificently. It was probably one of the most sexy dresses she had worn in years. She got many compliments and chatting it up with designers and celebrities kept her mind off of things...until now. When she should be content and happy, she felt sad and blue on the inside. She wanted to respond to Maxwell's calls and texts but she couldn't. How could she? His wife was here with him.

Fran's thoughts were interrupted when the elevator "dinged" on her floor. When she stepped out and turned the corner, she froze in place. Max was leaning against the wall next to her door. After the initial shock wore off, she noticed he looked rugged, tired and possibly drunk. He didn't notice her until she was standing next to him and his eyes bugged when he noticed what she was wearing and how she looked. He still couldn't believe this amazing creature was in his life again.

Max: You look beautiful.

Fran smiled inside. He always did charm the socks off her.

Fran: What are you doing here?

Max: I'm here to see you. You didn't return any of my calls and texts.

Fran sighed.

Fran: I ignored you for a reason.

Max motioned for her to go in the apartment. She unlocked the door and they walked in. Fran set her purse and keys on the table and walked over to Max who almost slumped on the couch.

Fran: Have you been drinking?

Max: A bit, I suppose. I'd like to talk to you.

Fran: Maxwell, maybe we should talk when the alcohol has worn off.

Max: I'm perfectly sober, dammit!

The impatient roar in his voice made her become still.

Max: I told Cheryl everything.

He cut Fran off when he saw that she was going to respond confused.

Max: I told her everything. I told her our history. I told her how we used to be. I told her that...you weren't just the nanny.

Fran lowered her eyes from him for just a second before she looked back up at him.

Max: I told her what happened here between us, how I feel about you, but how I also feel about her. She went back to New York. She told me not to come back home until I figure out what I want.

Fran What do you want?

Max: You.

Fran felt tears start to form so she got up and purposely went to the nearest flower bouqet and pretended to be arranging them as she tried to hide her emotions from him.

Fran: It's not that simple, Max. This is more complicated than just a love affair.

Max got up and walked behind her.

Max: I know that.

He turned her to face him.

Max: I know that I'm married and I love Cherly but I am _in-love with you_. I have a life in New York and you have a life here in LA but I know that I'd be happier having a long-distance relationship with you than being married to Cheryl. For me, that sounds dreadful, against my morals, but it's true. You used to always tell me to just be happy. This is what will make me happy.

He got down on his knees and grabbed her hands in his as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Max: I don't want to hurt anyone but it's a chance I have to take and it's going to end up being Cheryl who's hurt because it's you that I want. I have never felt the way I have when I'm with you. This is more complicated than just telling you to marry me right now. I don't know how this will work yet but we will make it work. Be with me.

Fran quivered as she looked down into the eyes of the man she has always been in-love with. But, she couldn't accept knowing she would be hurting another woman, another woman like Sarah. That was against _her _morals.

The look on Maxwell's face pained her as she slipped her hands out of his. After an excruciating moment, he stood up. She saw a look on his face that mirrored how she felt every time he would refuse her mentally and physically all those years. To some it would be Karma, but she felt guilty for making him feel like that because she knew how it felt.

Max: I guess this is how you felt when I said I love you and took it back all those years ago.

It was like he read her mind.

Max: Is this punishment for me, is that it?

Tears dropped down her cheeks as she shook her head no.

Fran: I do love you, Max. I have never taken that back and never will.

That statement didn't falter him at all. His sadness and pain, she could tell, was turning into anger.

Max: You walked out on me 8 years ago, and you know what, now it's my turn.

Without hesitation, he turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

That was _her_ Karma.

The next morning, Fran stood looking out her bedroom windows in a robe with a cup of coffee in her hand. She yawned as she watched the LA traffic below. She didn't get any sleep last night, except for maybe an hour or two at the most between crying and watching reruns on tv. She convinced herself she made the right choice but there was one more thing she had to do to clear her conscience.

Looking at her cell phone, she set her coffee cup down on the dresser and picked up the phone. She dialed the Sheffield home.

Cheryl: Hello?

Hearing the women's voice, Fran sat down on her bed.

Fran: Cheryl...it's Fran.

She heard a few seconds of silence before Cheryl answered in a normal tone of voice.

Cheryl: Why are you calling me?

Fran: To tell you that I'm sorry and I'm sending Maxwell back to you.

Cheryl: Is that what he wants?

It was Fran's turn to be silent now.

Cheryl: He's in-love with you, you know that?

Fran gave off an audible sigh. Of course she knew that but...

Cheryl: Are you still in-love with him?

Fran: What...

Cheryl: I know about your history with Maxwell.

Fran: I know. He told you.

Cheryl: I knew long before he told me.

Fran: You did?

Cheryl: I saw pictures and videos of you two throughout the years. The way he looked at you, he has never looked at me that way. And the way Max and the children talk about you...

Fran: He talked about me?

Cheryl: All the time. Just because he didn't call you or see you all these years didn't mean he wasn't thinking about you.

Fran was stunned but not just by what she was hearing, but that her lover's wife was defending him to her.

Cheryl: Niles filled me in. I don't know all the details but I know he has always adored you and loved you.

Fran: Did he tell you that?

Cheryl: He didn't have to. Are you still in-love with him? I'd like to know.

Fran nervously fidgeted with her hands, silencing thickening again.

Cheryl: Is that a yes?

Fran: Yes. I didn't want my feelings to re-surface but they did. We didn't expect this to happen.

Cheryl: What? Falling in love again or having an affair?

Fran: Both.

Cheryl: But, it did happen and you can't change that.

Fran's voice quivered unintentionally.

Fran: We don't really know each other but I never meant to hurt you. Maxwell never meant to hurt you.

Cheryl: I know that. You don't have to defend him to me.

Fran: I don't understand why you're defending him to me.

Cheryl: If it were any other woman, I would fight for him like there was no tomorrow, but with you, it's different.

Fran: Why?

Cheryl: Maxwell is happy with me but he's fulfilled with you. Why stay in a marriage when I know my husband is in-love with another woman? I didn't really notice until I came here. It's like he's a changed man. He has never felt that way about me and he never will.

Fran's tone parallelled digust.

Fran: Why did you marry him then, knowing this?

Cheryl: Because he was lonely and I made him happy again. I knew part of me reminded him of his late wife and knowing that I could make him and his children content, made me happy.

Fran's voice softened.

Fran: You know that you remind him of Sarah?

Cheryl: Yes. But, you make him and the children whole. He wants you and I am willing to let him go without a fight because...I already lost the fight. Do me a favor and accept this.

Fran: What if I don't?

Cheryl: Well, there's only two options. Either, I'll be with a man who I know is in-love with another woman for the rest of my life or Maxwell and I get divorced and he's alone again. No one wins in either situation.

When Cheryl heard silence she continued.

Cheryl: Fran, this must be a shock to you, me telling you all of this. I _am_ hurt and this isn't easy for me. I know you're thinking of Me and Maxwell. Don't make me spend the rest of my life with you in his mind and his heart and don't make me get a divorce knowing Maxwell will be alone. You love him. Go to him.

Fran was about to respond but there was a dial tone. Cheryl hung up. Sighing, Fran shut her cell phone and walked into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and looked over at the picture on her nightstand. It was her, Max and the kids when they went on the cruise to the Caribbean. That was her man...and her kids. Her family. That was...her family.

She quickly got her cell phone out and dialed Maxwell's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. She dialed his hotel room phone and no answer.

Fran: Dammit!

Right when she threw her phone on the bed, a loud rumble of thunder rattled outside.

Fran looked out the window seeing rain starting to pour outside.

Fran: Shit.

She quickly got up and ran into the livingroom grabbing her purse.

Fran ran through the hotel lobby soaking wet. Passerby's looked at her as she ran to the elevator.

Running out of the elevator, she slowed her pace as she walked to his room. When she got there, she knocked only once.

He opened the door right after that knock. He just looked at her with no expression as she stood there wet, out of breath, and vulnerable.

Fran: I was with Matthew because I thought he was someone like you. When I realized he wasn't, I left. You told me that no one could be a substitute for me. I tried to see other men as a substitute for you. I was wrong. I don't want someone like you. I want you. Just you.

Taking a satisfied breath for herself she continued with three more words.

Fran: I love you.

Max took a step towards her and kissed her passionately which she responded to wholeheartedly. When the kiss broke they rest theire foreheads together.

Fran: Hell of a storm out there.

Max: I didn't think LA had weather like this.

He kissed her once more.

Max: But i'll be experiencing a lot more weather here.

Fran: Why didn't you pick up my phone calls?

Max: Well, my cell phone is dead and...

Fran: Wait, what do you mean you'll be experiencing a lot more weather here?

Max: That's what I was just about to tell you. If you called my hotel room, I didn't pick up because I was on the phone with the network. They picked up the show. I guess we won't have to worry about a long-distance relationship since I'll be living here for a while.

Fran let out a very happy sound before she hugged him tightly. Max sighed contently having her back in his arms.

It might've taken 8 years, but it bloody hell was worth it.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

THE END


End file.
